The Lynching of Sly Cooper
by Kuro-Ookami
Summary: A year or so after the end of Sly 3, Bentley feels the need to get Sly out of his... Retirement. He needs a knew feild man, and his candidate just happens to be Ireland's best thief. Thing is, he already has a gang. What does Bentley need Sly for? Will th
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sly Cooper Series. Though, that would be totally fucking awesome. Eoin Lynch and his gang are mine, however. MINE! 

This is set after the events of Sly 3.

Chapter one: Finding a New Feild Man Part 1: Battle of the brains.

Ever since Sly left, it had been dull for Bentley. Sure, they had an almost unending amount of cash, but... Where was the danger? The fun?

It was gone.

Bentley wheeled himself to the door, opening it and looking outside. Murray and his van were there, just as he thought they'd be. He and Murray wanted to be a team again, but they needed a new feild man.

Who would be as good as Sly Cooper?

Bentley had a candidate, but he already had a gang.

Eoin Lynch was Ireland's best thief. Unlike Sly, his family line of thieves was only two deep; Himself and his father. He didn't even know what species Eoin was, he only knew about his heists.

They were well reputed. They had made the Gardai look like idiots for years, and Lynch was responsible for the teams uncanny ability to improvise plans without the Cooper Gang's need for plan-time.

Eoin lived right in Dublin, but his team mates were from Kilkenny. Bentley knew that their best chances of getting their help was to get after them when they were pulling a job.

"Well, Murray. You up for a drive?" Bentley asked. He hadn't yet told Murray of his exact plan, but he figured that Murray would be up for it.

It didn't take long before they had set up a safehouse in Dublin. They didn't know what to look for, so they just kept their eyes peeled for anything... Suspicious.

A trio of men walked along a bridge not far away from the safehouse. The man at the head of the group was a grey furred Wolf. The other two, were both Foxes. Twins, as a matter of fact, but with different coloring.

They looked up at the safehouse. The Wolf, Eoin Lynch, turned to his friends. "Well?"

"It's got T'be them." One said.

"Yup. It's the Cooper Gang." The other said.

"Thought so." Eoin said.

"Shall we pay 'em a visit?" The red Fox said. His name was Ronan Doyle.

"Nah." Eoin Said, letting his tail flick slowly side to side. "Let's do the hit tomorrow on the jewler and see if they show up." Eoin said. "We'll show those dodgy fuckers a thing or two about stealin', then."

"Roight." The arctic fox said, grinning and cracking his knuckles. He was Jacob Doyle, the older brother by about two minutes.

"C'mon." Eoin said, starting to walk past the safehouse.

Eoin was 6'3, taller than either fox by about five inches. He weighed 160 pounds, a lot of muscle packed into his frame. His light-blue eyes danced with amusement, but he showed no outward sign of it.

He didn't have a cane like Cooper did, but what he did have might be a bit more valuable. An extensive knowledge of lock design, hand to hand combat, comandeering vehicles, and a shellaillagh with a nasty temper.

Eoin half-glanced at the safehouse. Those boys knew they weren't in their turf anymore...

Eoin wondered if it was true that Cooper had gone Constable. Hell. If tomorrow's job went off well, he might have a chance of meeting the Racoon.

And maybe his female, Carmelita.

He had a hunch about why the remnants of the Cooper gang were in Ireland, but he'd wait for them to make a move before setting up a plan.

"Did you get that?" Murray asked, lowering his Binoc-U-Com. He was on top of one of the bridges suspension beams, and had been listening in to what they were saying through the Binoc-U-Com.

"Yeah, thanks Murray." Bentley said from inside the safehouse. "I think they're on to us. Why would he just say where he's going to hit? He knew someone was listening..."

"You think too much, Bentley." Murray said, jumping off the suspension beam. "Smash something, and you'll stop worrying."

"Hrm... No thanks. We've got some work to do, and FAST."

Later, Bentley had it all worked out.

"Okay, Murray." Bentley started, setting up the projector. "Eoin is planning on stealing the gold deposits in the back of the Jewlery factory "Roisin Dubh". I haven't worked out how he's going to do it, exactly, but I know how he's going to get out of there."

"That's how we're going to flush him out. Murray, how do you feel about a little sabotage?" Bentley asked.

Murray grinned and nodded. "I'm up for it!"

The next day, in a large, emptied out warehouse, Eoin Lynch paced. Jacob and Ronan sat on a couch, watching him pace with somewhat amused expressions.

"Here's the plan." Eoin said. "We're going to take out Roisin Dubh. Not for the jewlery, but for the bars of gold they keep in the back. There's plenty of it, and I wanted T'test out that lil' trick Y'were tellin' me of, Ronan." Eoin said. "Bring all yer gear and a grapple hook and meet me on the roof of the buildin' on Roisin Dubh's right side T'night."

Bentley had Murray position his van across the street from the Roisin Dubh jelwery store, and the two were inside keeping watch. Just as predicted, the store shut down after seven. Then, a beat up old white car approached the front gates, and parked.

A Fox in black got out, and walked to another building next to the Jewler. Bentley raised an eyebrow, trying to think over the rustling caused by Murray's hand in a bag of jelly beans.

On the rooftop, Eoin looked at his two friends, smiling. "This'll be bound to make international headlines, mates. I'm going to launch the grapple onto the other roof. Use yer belts to get you across, then drop to the ground. It's not that far. Wait fer me before you do anythin'."

Eoin looked at Jacob, who was fidgeting. "No fucking about. Got that?"

Jacob just grinned. "What're ya talkin' about? Me, fuck about?"

Eoin picked up a compound bow, setting the arrow which held a thick cord in place, and firing it onto the next roof. The arrow latched on to an outcropping, and pulled tight against the other building.

Eoin glanced out over Dublin, then up at the moon. "Beautiful night fer this, eh?"

"You bet." Ronan said, grabbing his belt and swinging it over the chord. He pulled it with both hands, then smirked. "See Y'on the inside, mates."

Eoin looked back over as Ronan slid across to the other side, hitting the wall of the jewlery store gracelessly and falling to the ground.

A few moments later, after Jacob's girly scream, Eoin was across and on the ground. He flicked his tail, then looked up at the others. "Jacob, unlock the front gates and bring the car around to the side. Ronan, come with me."

Bentley hurried back to the van after tampering with the cars air conditioning. He had placed stick bombs in the vents, and they'd be triggered whenhe needed them. It was all part of his plan...

A fox opened the gate and took the car to inside.

"What're they doing?" Murray asked, cracking his knuckles. This job was far too quiet for his taste.

"They hollowed out the doors. They're going to hide the gold in there, and it's going to be delivered to a contact of theirs in Austria." Bentley said, grinning. He had figured it all out.

Eoin smiled as he pushed the cover off of the gold. What a sight it was...!

"What're you going to do with yer share, then?" Ronan asked.

"I ain't thinkin' O'that now, Lad. This ain't ours, yet." Eoin said. The back of the store was set up as a loading bay, a garage for gold shipments and jewel exports, everything he needed.

The garage door opened, and Jacob's car drove in. Jacob opened up all four doors and removed the inside panels.

"What'd you say about this, again?" Eoin asked.

"Jus' put the gold in the doors, an' replace the panels. The door will feel just as heavy as it usually does, and the gold won't rattle around." Ronan said, picking up a few bars and heading towards the car.

"No!" Eoin said, running infront of Ronan. "Not that car."

"What, then?" Ronan said, blinking.

"This one's a decoy, lad." Eoin said. Ronan saw that twinkle in his eye, and knew better than to ask again. Eoin knew something.

Bentley smiled as he saw the car leave. The plan was in motion!

The next day, Ronan returned the car to his uncle, and his uncle's wife. They were going on a trip to austria, and Ronan saw the opportunity as being far too sweet.

As their car made it up a lonely road, the stinkbombs went off. The uncle pulled the car over on the side of the road and opened the door. A passing van --with an odd Racoon insignia on the side-- clipped the door and took it off completely.

The uncle stared out at the door in disbelief. He turned to his wife, who was just as shocked. They'd need to have it towed!

Bentley leaned out the window with his Binoc-U-Com, spotting the door, and the look on the two faces. He pushed himself back in. "Mission accomplished, Murray!"

A Roisin Dubh delivery truck made it's way to Eoin's hideout. Inside, the four cases of gold were waiting. Eoin looked at Ronan and Jacob from the driver's seat and grinned, the grin broke out into a laugh.

"What's the next move, then?" Ronan asked.

"Well!" Eoin said. "T'night, we get drinks. T'morrow, we pay our friends a visit. Hope yer good at actin', mates, 'cause we'll have T'be mighty convincing!"

Jacob and Ronan looked at each other, exchanging sly smirks and nodding.

To be Continued.


	2. Part two: A little scare among friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sly Cooper series. I also do not own "Rocky Road to Dublin". Yes, this is a partial songfic. . Enjoy. 

Chapter 1: Finding a new feild man part 2: A little spat among friends.

The next few days, Bentley spent his time monitoring a number of wiretaps he had set up near Lynch's hangout. After two days of nothing, he was about to give up when he heard a door opened, followed by a loud crash.

"Where'd the gold go, Ronan?" Eoin said calmly. He could hear someone breathing heavily, and another crash. Someone screamed.

"I-I don't know, Eoin!" a scared and pained voice said. Obviously, they found out about the car, and Eoin was trying to get the story from Ronan.

Blocks away, Eoin stifled his laughter. They were staging this "interrogation" near one of the wiretaps. The taps weren't found right away, and if it weren't for Jacob's habbit to screw around, they'd never have been found.

"If you don't know," Eoin started. His voice was cooing, as though he were talking to a child. That made the scene a little bit more intimidating for Bentley back in the safehouse. "Why did you run away?"

"I..." Ronan croaked out expertly.

Eoin kicked the garbage can again, sending it clattering into a workbench loudly.

"Geeze..." Bentley muttered. These guys were psychotic!

Eoin was quiet now. "What D'you think, Jacob?"

"I think he's tellin' the truth." A third voice said.

"Yeah, me too. The story is so bloody stupid that it's probably true." Eoin said. "Clean him up an' get him to the Big Ten. I'll be there in a few minutes."

There was a short scuffling noise, then a door opening and closing.

"The Big Ten." Bentley said, swivling about in his chair and looking at Murray, who was playing some loud videogame. "Murray, I think it's time we make our approach."

Murray flinched, staring at the screen. "Aw, Bentley! You made me lose!"

"This is more important, Murray! Do you want Sly back, or not?"

"Hmm..." Murray frowned, setting the controller down and standing up. "Fine... I'll drive..."

The two made their way through Dublin's winding streets and to a pub known as the "Big Ten". They parked a block away and made their approach through alleys.

When they reached the door, Bentley pushed Murray forward. Murray gulped, took the handle, and pushed open the door.

The pub's lights were tuned down low. It had just opened for it's nightly rounds, so the place wasn't busy yet. A band had just started playing a particularly energetic song.

Bentley and Murray stepped in, standing out of the way and looking around for the grey wolf. He wasn't here.

The stage lit up, two male foxes --One arctic, one red-- approached the stage and took up positions on either side of a microphone.

The arctic fox began the song, a grin on his face. He was wearing loose black jeans, a white T-shirt, and a short black jacket that ended a few inches above his hips. He was a jumpy fellow.

"In the merry month of June from my home I started  
left the girls of Taum nearly brokenhearted  
saluted me father dear,  
kissed me darling mother  
drank a pint of beer,  
my grief and tears to smother  
then off to reap the corn,  
leave where I was born  
cut a stout blackthorn  
to banish ghosts and goblin,  
brand-new pair of brogues,  
rattling o'er the bogs  
frightening all the dogs  
on the rocky road to Dublin.

1-2-3-4-5!

In Mullingar last night, I rested limbs so weary  
started by daylight next morning bright and early  
took a drop of the pure  
to keep me heart from sinking  
that's the Paddy's cure  
when he's on the drinking  
see the lassies smile,  
laughing all the while  
at me darling style,  
would set your heart a-bubblin'  
asked me was I hired,  
wages I required  
'til I was almost tired  
of the rocky road to Dublin!"

They certainly were talented... Sing-screamers. Both foxes joined in for the quick chorus.

"1-2-3-4-5!  
Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the way to Dublin, whack-fol-la-de-da!"

The red Fox took the mic now, his voice was a bit deeper than his friend's. The pub was now getting some customers

"In Dublin next arrived, I thought it such a pity  
to be so soon deprived a view of that fine city  
decided to take a stroll all among the quality  
bundle, it was stole in that neat locality  
something crossed my mind  
when I looked behind  
no bundle could I find  
upon me stick a-wobblin'  
crying for a rogue  
said me connaught brogue  
wasn't much in-vogue  
on the rocky road to Dublin!"

Both foxes sang the chorus again. The red fox winked at a woman in the bar, paying the two strangers no attention.

"1-2-3-4-5!  
Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the way to Dublin, whack-fol-la-de-da!"

The music eased out until it was quiet. The two foxes sang in unison again. A few seconds after they started, the music slowly came back in.

"From there I got away, me spirits never failing  
landed on the quay just as the ship was sailing  
captain at me roared,  
said that no room had he  
then I jumped aboard  
a cabin found for Paddy  
down among the pigs,  
played some funny rigs,  
danced some hearty jigs,  
the water 'round me bubblin'  
off to hollyhead  
wished myself was dead  
or better far instead  
on the rocky road to Dublin!

"1-2-3-4-5!  
Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the way to Dublin, whack-fol-la-de-da!"

The last verse split between the two foxes. First, the red, then the jumpy arctic.

"The boys in Liverpool, when we safely landed  
called myself a fool, I could no longer stand it  
blood began to boil, temper I was losing  
poor old Erin's Isle  
they began abusing."

The jumpy arctic took the mic from the stand and jumped onto a table near the two, half singing, half screaming. Irish music! Bentley thought. It sounded happy, but it made you want to beat someone up!

"hooray me soul, says I,  
let the shellaillagh fly  
some galway boys were nigh,  
saw I was a-hobblin'  
with a loud array,  
they joined me in the fray  
and soon we cleared the way  
on the rocky road to Dublin!"

The red had wireless mic now, and had picked a Skye woman from the crowd and was doing a difficult looking jig with her. Guy's got grace.

Both men sang:

"1-2-3-4-5! Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the way to Dublin, whack-fol-la-de-da!  
1-2-3-4-5! Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the way to Dublin, whack-fol-la-de-da!"

The song ended, and the Arctic fox took a deep bow, his tail flitting to-and-fro. The Red gave a friendly peck to the terrier woman and escorted her back to her seat.

"Enjoy the show, nackers?" A fairly familiar voice said. It was in the same tone that was used during the wiretap transmission.

Bentley nearly spilled from his wheelchair, and Murray froze.

"Uh..." Murray said, turning around. "Yeah! It was great...!" Murray said, smiling. He was definetly startled, but the song was pretty well done.

The grey wolf stood behind them, arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing what Murray assumed to be his casual clothes. A pair of jeans, some hefty boots, and a rawhide jacket.

His cold, emotionless stare broke into a grin. "Good. They've been practicin' that bleedin' song fer a month, now." Eoin said, reaching out and patting Murray on the shoulder.

Bentley felt as though he was going to melt into a puddle in his chair. "So... You're not going to kill us?"

Eoin frowned a bit, looking up at Jacob and Ronan. "You hear that, boys? He thinks we're killers!"

Jacob laughed, walking to the bar and giving a motion to the waitress for five drinks. "We've yet T'kill someone, lads."

Murray sighed. "Good. I was worried there for a minute!"

"Ah, Y'break M'heart, lads." Eoin said. "Thinkin' I'm a killer an' all. I'm a thief, not a murderer!" Eoin and the others gathered around a nearby table. Bentley pulled up to it, and the others sat.

Soon, glasses were set infront of them.

"I jus' want T'clear up somethin'." Ronan said, looking at the two. "What the hell're you doin' in Dublin? This is our turf."

"Well." Bentley said. "I'm sure you all have heard about what happened to Sly."

Eoin raised an eyebrow. "So it's true? He's now "Constable Cooper"?"

Bentley nodded. "Yes. He faked amnesia so he could get close to Inspector Fox of Interpol."

Ronan slapped his thigh, taking a swig of his drink. "Oh, in me hole!" He said. "Cooper gave up his life O'crime T'get close T'her? He's got T'be plannin' somethin'!"

"No, he's really in love with her." Bentley said seriously. Ronan shook his head in disbelief.

"An' what did Y'need to try an' trick us, for?" Eoin said, leaning back casually and grinning. Checkmate.

Bentley's glasses slipped down his nose, and his eyebrows shot up. Murray choked on his drink. "You KNEW we were here!" Murray exclaimed.

"O'course, mate. Why D'you think we left the getaway car right infront of the bloody factory? We were givin' you the opportunity!" Eoin said, downing his glass.

"Cheers." Jacob and Ronan said, clinking their glasses.

Bentley cleared his throat. "Well played!" He said, very impressed.

"Thanks, boyo. Now. What can my humble lil' troupe do for yah?" Eoin asked, setting the chair back on all fours.

The light glinted off of Bentley's glasses, and he gave a knowing smirk. "I have a plan to get Sly back in the game, but I'm going to need the help of your... "Humble lil' troupe"."

Eoin grinned. "A free meetin' with constable Cooper? What do I have to do?"

"Rob the biggest bank in Britain in broad daylight." Bentley said.

Eoin gave a little smirk. "An' get the courageous constable and his lil' love interest on M'scent. I see."

Bentley nodded. Ronan looked up at Murray and jerked his thumb towards a dartboard. Murray grinned. Ronan elbowed Jacob, and the three got up and headed to the dartboard.

"And when they come after you, we'll distract Carmelita, and you'll talk some sense into Sly." Bentley said.

"Devious!" Eoin said, laughing. "What makes Y'think he'll listen to me?" Eoin said.

"You're basically in the same position that he was," Bentley said. "You're both the leaders of a gang. If you left those two for a girl, what would happen to them?"

Eoin looked at Ronan and Jacob. The two were egging Murray on, and cheering. He narrowed his eyes slightly and said in a more serious tone. "I don't know." He shook his head slightly, and his ears pressed back against his head.. "They'd probably forget how to feed themselves."

"Exactly." Bentley said. "You see why we need Sly back?"

"I get it." Eoin said. "You got some other motive, though, don'tcha?" Eoin asked, looking at the Turtle.

Bentley drummed his fingers against the wooden table, glancing about the pub, then back to Eoin. "Yes. I do."

Eoin cocked an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair again. "When're we leavin' for Britain?"

To Be Continued


	3. Routine

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sly Cooper series. 

This one's gonna be short. ... Maybe.

Chapter 3: Routine.

Light slipped through the slits in the window shade and crossed the lavish flat located in Spain. Carmelita rolled on her side, pulling the bedsheets tighter, and slipping an arm around Sly.

Sly's eyelids twitched, and he turned to face her. "Good morning, constable." Carmelita said, letting her eyes close as he gently kissed her.

"Good morning, inspector." He replied, smiling a bit. He loved her, and he enjoyed every moment he was with her.

She smiled and sat up, keeping the bedsheet around her. She ran a hand through her dark blue hair, then stood up. "How're you feeling?" She asked, walking across the room --lighter than air-- and into their shared bathroom.

"Fine. I woke up next to you, after all." Sly said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He saw a flick of her tail, and the door to the bathroom shut. He smiled a little bit.

Never in his life had he thought he'd get this close to her.

He moved to a dresser and pulled out a shirt. He put it on, then stepped to the window and pulled apart the blinds. Their flat was very lavishly decorated; the income from Interpol was nice, and it wasn't nearly as risky as his thief work was.

Still, he missed it.

And something about his relationship with Carmelita bothered him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but... Something.

Everytime he asked Carmelita about something before that night, before his "amnesia", she'd change the subject quickly. Did she want to keep their relationship, or did she just love Constable Cooper?

His thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. He walked over and picked it up. "Constable Cooper." He said, sneering unintentionally. Constable Cooper! No longer Sly Cooper, a great and honorable thief?

"Ah, Constable." The commisioner chimed in enthusiastically as always. "We've an assignment for you and the Inspector. Is she there?"

Sly coughed to hide a laugh. "Uh. She's not in right now," Sly said. "I'll make sure to brief her, though."

"Good, good." The voice said. "We have a little problem... It seems that Interpol had a break in last night. There was only one item stolen. It was a police record of a... Well... They took your police record."

My record? He thought. Who the hell wants my record?

"The criminals left a clue, however. The words "Pog Mo Thoin, Ringtail!" were carved into the wall."

"Pog Mo Thoin?" Sly asked, not knowing what it meant.

"Kiss my ass, in Irish." The commisioner said in a soft tone, trying not to giggle.

"Ah." Sly said, blinking vaguely. "Do we know who it is?"

"We suspect it's Lynch and his gang. Though, there's a lot of details missing on how they got in. There's no demolitions expert on their team, and there's a lot of heavy lifting that would have to have been done. The lifting was apparently done by one person."

Bentley and Murray were running with a new gang!

"Alright. Do you want Carme-- Inspector Fox and I to tail them?" Sly asked.

"That'd be grand. Lynch's gang is usually only three deep, but it would seem that they've aquired some new members. They're suspected to be in Britain, planning a heist. Tickets and a hotel reservation will be made immediately."

"Alright. I'll tell the Inspector." Sly said, and hung up.

Now, he was miffed. Bentley and Murray were running with a new gang!

The bathroom door opened up, and Carmelita stepped out wearing a towel around her torso, and a towel around her head. She looked at Sly, noticing the somewhat angry expression on his face. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Fine..." Sly said, turning his head to look at her. Even though he had seen much more of her, the sight of her in a towel still amazed him. "Tell me, Carmelita..." He crossed his arms over his chest. Time for the moment of truth. "Why didn't I know that my Interpol records were filed in with criminals like Eoin Lynch?"

Carmelita flinched.

"They've been stolen, and it seems like the Lynch gang has picked up some new members. We're being shipped off to Britain to look for them." Sly said, moving from the window and opening a closet. He took out her luggage cases. "Should I help you get packed, or are you worried I'll steal something?"

"Sly, I..." She said, walking towards him.

He gruffly pulled out his luggage. "It's a good thing that we've got a flight this afternoon, 'inspector', because we have a LONG talk ahead of us."

Carmelita's lip twitched. Did their time run out? And everything was going so well...!

Sly looked up at her, trying to ease the tension a little by curling his lips back in a gentle smirk.

The same smirk he gave her on numerous occasions, just before he escaped.

Carmelita sighed a little, picking up her bags and carrying them to their bed. "Let's do it after the mission, okay? I work best when I'm in a pissy mood, anyway." She mumbled, lip twitching.

Sly frowned. Damn. He'd have to wait to see if she'd come clean.

To see if she loved him, or Constable Cooper.

The End.


	4. The Heist

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sly Cooper series.

Chapter 4: The heist! Is he outmatched?

The plane ride was an awkward one. The most affection showed the whole time was when Carmelita slowly took Sly's hand as they were taking off. Both of them were glad to get off of the plane.

Jacob Doyle was at the airport, dressed in a suit and holding a sign that read: "Inspector Fox and Constable Cooper.". The two approached him, and he smiled. "I'll be taking you to your airport." He said in his thickest east-european accent. He picked up Carmelita's things and carried them out to the stolen car.

As they stepped out of the airport, they were accosted by a blind old beggar. A wolf, to be precise. He was hunched over, and wearing a pair of dark glasses. His clothing was hidden under an old wrap, and he looked ancient. He tapped Sly's leg with what Sly thought to be an odd looking cane, and said in a hoarse voice. "Excusssee me sssir..." The man started. "Could you pleassse spare me sssome coin?"

Sly dropped a handful into the man's hand. "Here. My traveler's checks ought to be enough for everything else." Sly said, smiling a bit.

"Oh, thank you, ssssir." The man said. "Travelers, then? What're Y'here for?"

"Anniversary." Carmelita said, pulling Sly to the car quickly.

The blind man hobbled away, and the car sped off.

The wolf removed his glasses and straightened his posture. Bentley and Murray approached him. "Think they noticed?" Eoin asked, grinning a little and tossing the ratty wrap away.

"Not a chance!" Bentley said. "You got the tracker on Sly?"

"Yup. I've been usin' that shellaillagh trick T'track people fer years." Eoin said, grinning. "Let's meet up with Ronan. He should be done doing his rounds at the bank, now."

Ronan Doyle stepped out of the bank, a slight gait to his step. He got in the back of Murray's van, and they drove off to the safehouse.

Once inside, the planning began.

"There'll be three teams. Two teams will be used to distract our interpol friends, and the last team will actually be breaking into the safe. The safe will require demolitions and a strong lifter, so Murray and I will take that." Bentley said. "Ronan and Jacob, you'll keep Inspector Fox busy. She has a shock pistol, so you two will make great decoys."

"IN ME HOLE!" Jacob shouted. "Our job is T'get zapped with a bleedin' bazooka? Fuck you, Turtle!"

"Calm down! Jesus!" Eoin said. "He's sayin' that since you two are twins, yer gonna have the best chance T'give the girl a psyche out."

"Right." Bentley said, shaking his head. "You'll have to dress the same, head to toe. Masks are going to be necessary. Try not to let her see your tails, as that could give away your different fur colors."

"...Fine." Jacob said, shrugging.

"Good. Eoin, you'll take on Sly. I've done the calculations, and it's almost certain that the two will split up to reach the vault Sly is going to enter on the second story, as he still has his great jumping and climbing skills."

"I can give him a run fer the money there." Eoin said.

"You're going to make it look like we went in through the skylights over the bank foyer. We're actually going to go through the computer rooms in the first floor. Hope you guys are up for a little vent crawling." Bentley said, Murray blinked.

"How is The Murray supposed to fit in those minute vents?" He asked, overdramatic as always.

Bentley nodded. "We're going to override the computers and unlock the fire escapes. You'll come in through the one nearest the vault. I'll open the door for you."

"Goodo." Eoin said. "Cameras and all that shite?"

"Nothing to worry about there. I'm going to blast the servers, so the power should be out. That'll also take out the magnetic locks on the vault."

"Good thinkin', mate." Ronan mused.

"I know." Bentley said, light glinted off his glasses as if to puncuate his smugness.

"Can't wait T'get this show on the road." Eoin mused, standing up and taking his shellaillagh. "I've always wanted T'meet Sly, an' this plan is just plain... Sneaky. I like it." He smiled.

Jacob stood up, his tail flicking about quickly. "S'pose I ought T'get properly dressed, eh?"

"Good plan." Ronan said, walking out with his brother.

Murray looked over at Eoin. "Think you can take on Sly? He's done a lot of fighting in his life."

"So have I, mate." Eoin said, turning around and giving a little smile. "I'm not worried, an' I've got his number." Eoin gave a wink.

Bentley tapped his chin with his index finger, wondering if all of this would go off well.

Eoin jumped, grabbing the pipe and swiftly pulling himself up onto the roof. He ran silently across the darkened rooftop and to the skylights. A whack from his shellaillagh broke the windows, and he lowered down a rope, which he then tied to one of the numerous light hooks on the walls.

He moved away from the skylights, looking about the rooftop. There were a number of pillars near the edge of the roof, and lots of shadows. He'd have an easy time ambushing Cooper up here.

Ronan jammed the fan, then kicked it out. He dropped into the computer banks, and helped Jacob lower Bentley in. Bentley quickly placed a charge on the servers, and the three retreated into the corners of the room.

The blast unlocked the doors, and Murray was in.

Within no time at all, Bentley and Murray were down in the vault. Ronan and Jacob took their stations on opposite sides of an office complex near the front entrance, and waited.

Carmelita and Sly approached the bank. Sly looked at the locks on the front door. They were deactivated, but he had a hunch that the door hadn't been used in a while. "I'm going to check out the roof. This door hasn't been used for a while..." Sly said, peering through the glass and seeing a fiber-optic rope. "Yup. They came in through the roof. You go inside, I'll try to see if they have a man waiting for recovery."

Carmelita slid her pistol out of it's holster and moved to the door. "Be careful, Constable." She said, as usual. This time, there was a strange lack of the sense of duty in it. It sounded like she was actually worried for him.

He nodded to her, and moved to the side of the building. He expertly ascended a pipe onto the roof, and saw the broken skylight right away.

He moved to the skylight and looked down into the foyer. Carmelita had made her way across, and was entering another room.

When she was gone, he looked up from the hole to see a very, very annoyed looking Wolf crouching on the window frame.

"Ello, love." The wolf said, giving Sly a rough knock to the head with his shellaillagh. Sly stumble back, the blood beating in his temples now.

"You must be Eoin Lynch..." Sly said, one eye shut out of the pain. That was no normal walking stick...

"Y'got that right, sweetheart. An' you must be Sly Cooper." Eoin said, flipping off of the frame and landing on the roof. He stood with both hands on the shellaillagh, straight and proud. "The once great thief, who ditched his best friends."

"I suppose Bentley told you that part?" Sly said.

"Bentley told me a lot O'things, mate." Eoin said, letting the Shellaillagh fall forward. Sly's eyes widened as the wolf burst towards him on all-fours, jumping up at the last moment, and giving Sly a slash to the chest with his claws.

Sly fell back, hands over his shirt and feeling for cuts. He had barely gotten the skin. "That's yer problem, Cooper. Y'talk too bloody much." Eoin said, turning around. He kicked the Shellaillagh up and caught it. "Wanting T'get close to a lady is one thing, but leavin' yer friends and yer past behind for it? What's the matter with you, Cooper!"

Sly pushed himself up and pounced quickly at Eoin. The wolf sidestepped it, giving Sly another knock with the walking stick. Sly hit the ground, hard.

Sly forced himself up, not used to his enemies being that fast. Usually, he'd fall back on his team, and they'd take the guy on together.

Eoin's turn to pounce, and he was far more successful. He pressed the Shellaillagh down on the Raccoon's chest. Sly pushed against it.

Eoin laughed. "You gave up who you were fer her, lad! She might not be in love with you, but this "Constable Cooper". It must hurt, lad. Knowin' that yer relationship depends entirely on how well Y'play a part." Eoin said, leaning in and snarling.

"If you hadn't had ditched yer friends, they wouldn't have come T'me to try an' knock some sense into ya." Eoin said. "What's more important to you, Cooper? You, or the Constable?"

Carmelita kicked open the door to the office complex. The room was dark, but she could still see someone moving. "Freeze, Thief!" She called out. The man stopped. There was a gauntlet of desks between her and him, and plenty of places for him to hide.

"'Bout bloody time you got here, then!" The man shouted indignantly. "I've been waitin' fer ya!"

Carmelita growled, firing a blast from her pistol. The man ducked behind a desk, and popped up on the other side of the room almost instantly.

"OI! Izzat the best you got, then?" He shouted.

She fired again, and he dissapeared again. He reappeared almost instantly, again!

In the vault, Bentley had finished attaching the charges. They moved back, and the explosion blew the door off it's hinges. Murray pushed the door out of the way. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and looking into the fault.

"BENTLEY!" Murray shouted.

Bentley wheeled over as fast as he could. "What is it, Murray!"

"The vault... It's empty!"

Up on the roof, Eoin was still putting the press on Sly with his Shellaillagh. "What's the matter, mate? Think that Carmelita couldn't love Y'fer the Thief you are?"

Sly pushed back on the Shellaillagh with all his might. Damn, this guy was strong...! If he just had his cane...!

"No..." He said at last. "I don't know...!"

Eoin jumped off of Sly, hearing the engine to Murray's van start up. "Well, Sly. Yer friends need you, the world's greatest thief. An' on the way, you can find out if she really does love ya." Eoin said, standing up. "If Y'want T'find out where Y'stand in life, follow me. If not, Y'can keep lyin' here on the roof 'till the employees find Y'in the mornin'."

Eoin split, jumping off the roof, and making a run for the parking complex.

Sly pulled himself up, staring at the edge of the building. Was Carmelita okay? Was this bastard right?

He pulled himself together, the old glint in his eyes. With a new resolve, Sly ran and flipped off the edge of the building, and towards the blackness below.

To Be Continued. 


	5. The Next Step

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sly Cooper series.

xD. Okay. In the next few chapters, you'll start noticing that I've parodied a few characters from other games, or even things like comic books.

Chapter 5: The next step.

Around the largest table in the Big Ten, the Lynch and Cooper gangs were seated. Eoin was twitchy, still a bit annoyed that the bank had been robbed before they had gotten there.

"What's the plan, then?" Jacob said, running his finger along the edge of his glass.

"We found one clue as to who hit the bank before we did." Bentley said. "The problem was that I'd never heard of them before."

"Well? Out with it, then!" Eoin said.

Bentley slid a card from his pocket. He set it on the table, and pushed it across to the Lynch gang.

Eoin picked it up. It was white, and in leopard stripe print, said only a name. Amelie McLaughlin.

"Who the hell is this, then?" Ronan asked, flicking a pretzle up and catching it on his tongue.

"I don't know if you're going to like this, but Amelie is the daughter of a former Garda. Lieutennant Micheal McClaughlan." Bentley said, pausing. The looks of confusion on Jacob and Ronan's face contrasted with the 'holy-shit' look on Eoin's said everything.

"The hell?" Eoin said. "I didn't know that ol' bugger had a daughter!"

"You know this nacker?" Jacob said.

"Yeah!" Eoin said. "I knew him B'fore I met you two. Back when I was a lil' shite in Highschool. M'mates called me "Tag" then, 'cause I spraypainted everythin' I could." Eoin shook his head. "Fuckin' hell. If I had known that bastard had a daughter..." His voice was filled not only with guilt, but... fear?

"What happened?" Murray asked.

Eoin was silent for a bit. "The reason I dinnah want T'kill anyone ain't 'cause it's the moral thing T'do," Eoin said at last. "It's 'cause O'the look they get on their faces." Eoin sighed. "I didn't mean fer him T'die! I was just a fuckin' kid!"

The Cooper gang shifted silently.

"...An' now he's got a daughter." Eoin mused. "Fuckin' A."

"Calm down." Sly said. "It can't be THAT bad."

Bentley nodded. "I did manage to find out a bit about Amelie on Thiefnet." He said. "She recently contacted a mercenary in America. That's our next move."

"How the hell're we gettin' all the way out there, then!" Ronan said. "No offence T'the rest O'ya, but this is rather sudden, doncha think?"

"Don't worry. We've nabbed spots on planes before." Sly said, tapping his long-lost cane on the ground."

"I got a few contacts in America." Eoin said, narrowing his eyes on nothing in particular. The statement sounded like a partial-thought.

"They might come in handy." Bentley said. Jacob and Ronan stood up.

"Bugger. Looks like we're going on Vacation." Jacob said.

"Ah, well. Might be worth it. I haven't been to America before." Ronan replied, the two started off towards Eoin's warehouse.

Eoin looked at the Cooper gang. "Well. What else D'you know about Amelie?"

"Besides the fact that she's been monitoring us through that Mercenary, not much." Sly said, leaning back in his chair.

"What's the Merc's name?"

"Logan." Sly said. "He's a former Canuck, loads of experience in the military. He's got some nifty tricks, like the ability to track people down based on scent only. He's a tough guy." Sly said, smirking a little. "We lost a couple Interpol boys going after him."

Eoin imagined someone big, someone tough. Someone with... Style.

"What's he look like?"

Bentley flicked a picture across the table. "That's the last photo taken of him."

Eoin picked it up and saw...

Holy fuck, that guy is short.

He couldn't have been above five-three! A tiny, buff, Wolverine.

"Jesus." Eoin said, grinning. "This is the guy that you sound so scared of?"

Bentley nodded, looking at Murray and winking. "Yeah!" Murray said. "I've seen him before. He took ME down!"

Eoin cocked his head. "Christ."

"Yes." Bentley said. "The best way to get to him is through reason. You, Jacob, and Ronan will have that honor. Chances are that he knows were Amelie is."

Eoin shrugged. "Shouldn't be too hard. He's a Merc. They'll listen to reason... Or cash."

Sly grinned. Poor, poor Eoin. I hope he'll be able to forgive us when we get Logan to join...

Eoin stood and headed to the door of the Big Ten. "I better get packin', then. Night, lads."

"G'night." Sly said. They waited for the door, then broke out laughing.

"God, it's good to be back!" Sly said, pushing a tear from the edge of his eyes.

Murray put a hand on his stomach to try and ease the ache from laughing. "Do you think they'll figure it out?"

"Not until Logan throws one or two of them through a wall." Bentley said, laughing. "Hope they won't be too angry at us...!"

Sly grinned again. "They'll get over it."

The three clinked their glasses together, smiling amongst themselves and taking a drink.

Elsewhere, a particularly dejected Carmelita Fox roamed the streets at night. Her hands were thrust into the pockets of her yellow jacket, and her eyes stared at the ground.

She stopped at a street corner, shoulders heaving with a sigh.

"Why'd you leave, Ringtail?" She asked silently. She was going to come clean with him... She was! He just... Dissapeared.

The light turned to walk. She stepped off the corner and across the street. She'd taken her sick day today. She felt too... Empty to take any joy in her work.

What happened to him?

Who knows?

The End 


	6. Meet The Mercenary

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sly Cooper series. Nor do I own the Wolverine. xD. That one goes to Marvel.

Chapter 6: Meeting The Mercenary.

Getting into America was easy. Getting to where the Merc lived was the hard part.

The guy was currently teaching at a school for the 'gifted' in New York, but he had taken some time off at a Cabin out of town, in the middle of the damned wilderness.

A couple stolen dirtbikes later, and they could see the cabin. The place was pretty big for just one person...

"Alright." Sly said, closing the entrance to their makeshift safehouse. He and Murray had spent an hour setting up treebranch traps for when the Lynch gang lures Logan outside. "We're ready on our end. You guys up for it?"

"O'course." Eoin said. "I'm gonna have Ronan and Jacob stick about on the roof, an' drop in if things get rough."

"Good plan." Bentley said. "I've set up some wiretaps, and some cameras. Looks like the Mercenary's on the move. Go, guys." Bentley said, looking up at them.

The Lynch Gang, wearing their wet-suit-esque uniform, nodded and left. Murray pulled on his gloves. "Good luck, guys!" Murray called after them.

Eoin quietly made his way directly for the front door. Ronan and Jacob snuck up a tree, and made their way to the rooftop. Eoin peered through a window, and saw nothing but a drably decorated room. He tested the handle.

Open.

The door pushed open without the slightest noise. Eoin stepped into the drab room, glancing around and running a hand over his hair. "Shit. I don't think anyone is here." He said.

The wall next to the door was hidden by shadows. In those shadows, a short -but pissed off- Wolverine was watching Eoin.

"Hello?" Eoin called out. "Logan? M'name's Eoin Lynch. I came here T'talk T'you about somethin'."

"Lynch..." Logan grumbled. Amelie had told him about Lynch. Logan jumped out and kicked the back of Lynch's left knee. Eoin fell onto that knee, and Logan grabbed him by the hair. "Yer Eoin Lynch, huh?" He growled. "The hell do you want here?"

Eoin blinked. "Jesus christ! Calm down! I'm just here T'talk!"

Logan pulled Eoin's head back. Eoin met eyes with the Wolverine, not saying anything.

Glass broke, and Ronan jumped through the window, catching Logan behind the ear with Eoin's Shellailagh.

Logan fell forward, letting go of Eoin. Eoin got up, looking at Logan.

The Wolverine rubbed the back of his head, snarling. "You lil' bastard..." He muttered, rushing Ronan.

"Shi--" Ronan said, tossing the Shellailagh to Eoin.

Logan tackled Ronan, sending him back against the door and outside. Just as Logan's fist went back, Jacob dropped on top of him and grasped his chin and neck with both hands. Jacob pulled Logan's head back.

Eoin ran outside. "Listen, dammit! We just want to TALK!"

Logan reached back and grabbed Jacob's shoulders, heaving him over the stairs leading up to the cabin.

Ronan growled. "Don't touch M'brother, Y'midget!" He shouted, grabbing Logan's shoulders and headbutting him.

Logan grabbed his face, growling.

Eoin blinked. "This bugger ain't gonna stay down fer long. Let's head back to the safehouse."

Ronan helped Jacob up, and the three began the long run back to the safehouse. As Eoin had thought, Logan was up and after them in no time.

Eoin brushed past a tree, Logan hot on his tail. A tightly wound branch snapped and struck Logan in the chest, making him hit the ground hard.

Lynch and the Doyle twins turned around. Logan rolled onto his side, then got onto his knees. He raised a hand, and three particularly sharp claws came out. The branch that hit him was soon severed from the tree.

"You sure you wanna talk T'me, bub?" Logan asked, growling.

"It's about Amelie!" Eoin said. "I need to hear what you know about her!"

"Amelie... Scottish girl?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Bub." Logan said, lumbering a step towards them threateningly. "That's a conflict O'interest."

"We've got plenty O'coin fer ya, mate!" Jacob said.

"After Y'freaks break into MY cabin, try to kill me, and break MY door?"

Ronan blinked. "We've got a LOT of coin!"

"How much." Logan said flatly.

"Thirty grand." Eoin said. "Just for the info."

Logan took another step. He was right infront of them, now. One swift movement, and Eoin would be a pez dispenser.

"Hrmph." Logan lowered his claws. "Fine."

A twang of relief ran through the Doyle brothers. Eoin smiled a bit and set his Shellailagh's end on the ground.

Two more branches snapped, hitting the Doyle brothers on the back and sending them into the dirt.

Eoin turned around, and saw the Cooper gang laughing their asses off. "OI!" He shouted. "You nackers set us up with this psychopath, so Y'wouldn't get yer own heads cracked open, eh?"

Sly grinned, tapping his cane on the ground. "Can you forgive us, Eoin?"

"Fook ya, Cooper!" Eoin said. "Jus' remember who handed you yer own tail back in Britain!" Eoin said. Jacob and Ronan pulled each other back up.

Logan sighed, taking out a package of cigarettes and putting one to his lips. He turned and headed back to his cabin. "When you ladies are ready, I'll be in M'cabin."

Sly glanced at Lynch. Both had a "What-the-fuck?" expression on their faces.

Lynch shrugged a bit. "Long as you don't knock us about anymore."

Sly looked at Bentley and Murray, smirking a bit and nodding. He tipped his hat, and followed after Eoin. "Yo, twins. Hurry it up, huh?" He said, smiling a bit.

Click, whirr.

Click, whirr.

Ronan glanced around.

Click, whirr.

Click, whirr.

He swore he could hear a camera. But, he couldn't see anyone.

Inside the cabin, Logan pulled out a bottle of some... Strong liquid. "Whaddaya want T'know about her?" Logan asked.

"Anything. Where she is, what she looks like, why the hell she's after me... Anything." Eoin said.

"Can't answer any O'those 'cept fer the last one." Logan said, pouring them all drinks and sitting down at the table. "She says you killed her poppa. That true?"

"..." Eoin frowned. "Yeah. I didn't mean for him to die, though. It was an accident."

"Yeah, yeah." Logan said. Bentley took a sniff of the drink and turned a different shade of green. "She sent me a callin' card last night, tellin' me to meet her T'morrow."

"A meeting?" Sly asked. "Have you two met face-to-face before?"

"Nope." Logan said, knocking back the whole glass. "This'd be the first time."

"Where is the meeting?"

"This club in town." Logan said. He cocked an eyebrow, knowing what they were getting at. He set his glass down. "If you grunts are gonna tag along, yer gonna need T'keep it on the down-low."

"Judging from the leopard print on all of her calling cards, I'm going to assume that she's a leopard?" Bentley said, recovering from the scent of the potent drink.

"Makes as much sense as anythin' else does." Jacob said, taking a small drink from his glass. He blinked, then shrugged and knocked the rest back.

"Okay. We'll be on the lookout for a Leopard then, right?" Ronan asked. Bentley nodded.

"Let me guess..." Murray started, adjusting his goggles. "There's not going to be ANY chance for me to smash things, is there?"

"I wouldn't say that just yet, Murray." Sly said, tapping the end of his cane against the ground. "It depends on how things go."

"Hell," Logan said, standing. "Gettin' in a fight T'morrow sounds like it could be fun."

Eoin glanced at the calling card. "Amelie" was scrawled at the end in delicate handwriting, pink ink, and the "I" was dotted with a small heart. Jesus christ, what the hell were they up against?

To Be Continued. 


	7. A night clubbing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sly Cooper Franchise. Nor do I own the song "From Paris To Berlin", which belongs to Infernal 

Chapter 7: A night of clubbing.

They got to the club a half-an-hour before Logan said the meeting was schedualed for. Logan had changed out of Flannel-N-Jeans and into a T-shirt, leather jacket, and dark-colored pants for the occasion.

The Cooper gang was dressed as they usually were.

Eoin was wearing a pair of dark-colored jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black dress shirt left unbuttoned.

Ronan Doyle was wearing a pair of white pants with a blue stripe going up the side, and a sleeveless dark blue shirt.

Jacob Doyle was wearing a pair of loose-fitting camoflage shorts for the occasion. Besides that, shoes and socks. He was to play the role of the club-kid among them.

"Y'really don't know what she looks like, eh?" Eoin asked as they picked a table near the stage. There was to be live entertainment tonight by volunteers.

"Not at all." Logan said, flagging down a waitress and ordering a heavy drink. The others just got water.

"Well. Might as well wait for her to make the move." Bentley said, feeling uncomfortable. "You're sure that she has NEVER seen you?" He asked Eoin.

Eoin shook his head. "Never."

"Great." Sly muttered.

While they were waiting, Logan filled them in about him. He had been working at the gifted-school as a self-defense instructor for a few years. Previous to that, he had been involved in a number of wetwork operations. He wasn't even sure if he legally existed anymore.

A few acts went on and offstage. Some were good, some weren't.

Logan told of the work he had done for Amelie. Just tracking down the Cooper gang, seeing when they made contact with the Doyle twins, and that was it. Amelie had apparently been abled to predict Bentley's bank robbery plan, and had Logan empty the vault beforehand. He had been in and out of the bank ten minutes prior to the arrival of the Lynch gang.

"Jesus." Eoin said, blinking. "You're good."

Logan just snorted. "Lotta things are easy when Y'ain't worried about bein' stealthy." Logan said. Murray nodded.

"Smashin' things is always more awesome than sneaking around!" Murray said.

Bentley hushed them all. "Amelie should be making her move soon. She's likely to ask to see Logan alone. If they go outside, Sly will follow them and keep a distance. Logan's been outfitted with a wire, so we won't need to keep too close. Sly. Just take recon photos."

"If she takes him aside somewhere in the club?" Jacob asked.

"That'll be your job. Either Jacob or Ronan will have to follow them." Bentley said. "All the staffers here are foxes, and you look enough like them to be abled to pass by without too much detection."

"Staffers? I haven't seen any bouncers..." Eoin mused.

"They're plainclothes." Bentley said. "Just follow them, and keep your eyes on Amelie. It'd be nice if you two could decide who's going to be tailing who now."

"Two up?" Ronan said, sitting up in his chair with an excited look on his face. He pulled two pennies out of his pocket, then threw them into the air and caught them.

"Two heads." Jacob said.

"I'm going to say half-an'-half." Ronan said. He opened his hand and looked. "Ha! Half-an-Half it is, mate!"

"Lemme see those fookin' pennies!"

"Fook ya!"

"C'mere, Y'cheater!"

"Fook ya dooble!"

The lights dimmed, and the stage began to fill with smoke. Another act was coming up. "Oi, meatheads. Stop slaggin' each other fer a minute." Eoin said.

He had been slouching in his chair, but he had sat up and looked at the stage. There was a techno-pumping noise coming from the speakers, and his nose caught an interesting scent.

Finally, the lights on the stage kicked in, and they could see a female silhouette. Her hips were moving to the beat, and they could hear her voice in a kind of breathy whisper.

"From Paris to Berlin,  
in every disco I get in,  
my heart is pumping for love,  
pumping for love,  
'Cause when I'm thinking of you,  
and all the things we could do,  
my heart is pumping for love,  
you left me longing for you."

She began to sing in her full voice now, the smoke began to clear.

"From Paris to Berlin,  
in every disco I get in,  
my heart is pumping for love,  
pumping for love,  
'Cause when I'm thinking of you,  
And all the things we could do,  
my heart is pumping for love"

"Jesus christ." Ronan said, laughing. Eoin kicked him under the table, and he shut up.

"Patience is a game,  
and every night I say your name,  
Hoping that you'll answer  
'cause I'm going insane.  
It's quite along time ago ,  
You brought me out of control,  
Hungry for your lovin'  
like I know what that might be "

The smoke cleared, and they could see her. She had to have been a wolfdog --A husky-wolf mix-- and not more than twenty. Her hair was white, and long. Her face was beautiful --to Eoin at least-- and a smile showed pearly-whites.

She moved to the front of the stage, clasping the microphone in her hand, and looking out at the thin crowd. Her eyes glanced over the table that Eoin was at, pausing on each member.

"From Paris to Berlin,  
in every disco I get in,  
my heart is pumping for love,  
pumping for love,  
'Cause when I'm thinking of you,  
And all the things we could do,  
my heart is pumping for love  
you left me longing for you  
you left me longing for you  
you left me longing for you  
you left me longing for you."

Sly glanced at Eoin, nudging Bentley and Murray and pointing. The three smiled knowingly. The singer began dancing in earnest, spinning, gesticulating, anything.

"Teasing was the thing  
and now I just can't let it go  
Meeting you were something  
no-one else needs to know  
I guess I'm thinking of you,  
like I would know what to do  
If and when I found you,  
but I don't I've got no clue"

When she returned to the front of the stage, she shot a wink at Eoin's table. They had the most people at one table, and they might all tip her if she flirted a little. Certainly an interesting cast of characters they had assembled there.

She repeated the chorus three more times, repeating "You left me longing for You" until the music died out. She ended the song turned away from the crowd, the lights making her nothing more than a silhouette again.

When the song stopped, all Eoin could hear was his heart. "Jesus christ..." He muttered. "Did you see that?" He asked, emphasising 'that' a great deal.

"See what?" Logan asked, lighting a cigarette.

"The singer!" Eoin said. He looked at them all, and stopped on Sly. Sly was staring at him with a "I-know-what-you're-feeling" look. "Shut it, Cooper." Eoin said, crossing his arms and sliding back down into his seat.

Eoin fumed in his chair. His mind a burnt little coal that still has some glowing-orange to it. What does Cooper know! All he's done is shagged that Interpol bird! But that singer... There was a woman!

"Logan?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. When they looked up, they saw a Leopard-woman standing at the edge of the table. She wasn't alone, however. She was with the singer.

"Yeah?" Logan answered.

"I'm here for the meeting." The Leopard said. There was a tinge of a scottish accent in her voice. She was all business.

"An' you?" Logan said, looking at the Wolfdog.

She gave a calm smile, looking them over. Damn. None of them looked like they had more than forty coins on them! And they were drinking WATER, the cheap bastards! "Just came for some constructive criticism on my preformance..." She started, looking away somewhat nervously. There was an air of mischeif around this one. A scottish accent tinged her voice, too.

"Eh." Sly said, leaning back in his chair. "Could've been better."

"IN ME HOLE!" Eoin said, snapping up. "Bloody spectacular, it was!" He finished, looking at Cooper. "Yer a freakin' clod, Y'know that?"

The wolfhound laughed a bit. "Well, thank you," she said to Eoin.

The Leopardess sneered. "Logan, can we take this outside?" She asked. Logan nodded and stood up, glancing at Sly.

Sly gave a very slight nod, and waited for them to leave. "S'cuze me, I've got to check on the van." He said, grabbing his cane and stepping out.

Ronan took out a deck of cards, glancing at Bentley and Murray. "You boys ever played Mao?" He asked, looking at Jacob and winking.

"No." Murray said. "How do you play?"

"Simple." Ronan said, dealing the cards. "The first rule of Mao is that I cannot tell you the other rules. You have to learn them..."

"So..." The wolfdog began. "Did you really think my act was all that good?"

"O'course." Eoin said. "The twins here preform every now an' again, but they've got shite T'show fer it compared T'you." Eoin pushed a seat out with his Shellailagh and motioned for her to sit. She sat in the chair, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

She was wearing a black top that showed enough for the imagination to kick in, but covered enough to be desirable. Her pants had the same effect, and her shoes were made for fast, precise movements. "What's your name, Irishman?" She asked, crossing her legs.

He smiled. Just as Bentley was dealt his twentieth penalty card, and Murray moved in to win the game, the windows to the club shattered. Bullets came through, shattering glasses, lights, everything.

The group ducked under the table. "We've got to get out of here!" Bentley said, shrinking in his chair and shell.

"Get back to the safehouse!" Eoin shouted. "All of you!"

Ronan, Jacob, Murray, and Bentley began to move. Eoin was about to get out from under the table when the Wolfdog grabbed his leg.

"What about ME?" She said, freaking out. Obviously, a situation like this was not planned for her.

"You guys go ahead!" Eoin said. "I've got to get 'Er out of here!" He shouted, then turned to her. "Follow me, an' do as I say. When we get outside, stay close. Where are you stayin'?"

"I'm at a hotel not far from here. A couple blocks, at most."

Eoin nodded, he began to crawl across the floor, things being destroyed all around him. They made it to a rear exit, and Eoin kicked the door open. He peered into the alley.

Nothing.

He stepped out, motioning for her to follow him. "Which way?"

She looked up at the sky, then pointed down the alley. "That way. Then west."

"Got it." He said, looking around.

Fire ladder.

"How's your climbing ability?"

"After a show!" She asked. "I'm drained!"

Eoin grinned. Fine with him. He walked to the ladder and took hold. "Grab on, darling."

She walked to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, and he began to ascend.

When they were on the roof, they ran to the other side. "There's the hotel." She said, pointing. A few buildings down.

It wouldn't be hard to get to.

He looked about the roof. The gap was pretty big...

There was a sign on this side of the roof. It might take him looking like an idiot, but it's better than falling and breaking his legs.

He got back, then took a running start and jumped into the sign. The supports gave way, and it bridged the gap. He stood up, head pounding a little, and motioned for her to cross.

"Jesus, kid." She said, once she was across. "Do that a couple more times, and you won't be abled to make it."

"I'm not worried." Eoin said. "The Irish have thick skulls." He said, grinning a little to reassure.

He made his way across this roof. There were shouts from the alleyway, as though the people who had shot up the club knew that no one was inside. A roar somewhere else.

Logan.

Someone pissed him off, and he was going to get them back for it.

A few improvised bridges later, and Eoin was shimmying down the pole, and the wolfdog girl following closely after.

They made their way into the hotel, Eoin quite out of breath. She unlocked the door , and ushered him inside. He flicked on the lights, leaning his Shellaillagh against the wall and glancing at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." She said, walking to the window and pushing aside the draps. Some thugs ran by on the street. "Why'd they attack?"

"No idea." Eoin said, adjusting his shirt. "Think you'll be okay here?"

"I should be. I'm not staying long, at any rate." She said, leaning up against the wall.

"Mind if I get your name?" Eoin asked, smirking a bit. Her hair was disheveled. She had this cute "Just-survived-chaos" look to her. That thought kind of made him wonder how messed up HE looked.

"Amelie McLaughlin." She said, looking over at him. He was tense suddenly, and his eyes wide. SHE was Amelie McLaughlin? She couldn't have been! She was too... Too... Attractive! "Something wrong?" She asked. "Aren't you going to tell me your name, or am I just going to know you as Wolf-in-shining-armor?"

He swallowed hard. How was she related to Micheal? He was a Leopard! "M'name's Maxwell Silverhammer." He said. "Noice T'meetcha."

"Back at Y'Max." She said, crossing her arms across her stomach. "Thanks for the rescue, again."

"No problem. Only wish I could do more." Eoin said. By 'Do more', he was thinking 'get the hell out'.

"Well..." Amelie started, smirking. "If you liked my preformance, you could tip me. I can't sing on an empty stomach, Y'know."

Eoin blinked. What a racket! Grudgingly, the thief tossed some coin to her.

"Listen, I think I'm gonna have T'catch up with M'mates." Eoin said, grabbing his Shellailagh and stepping to the door. "Keep safe, eh?" He asked, not looking at her. Shit, she was Amelie!

"Wait." She said, starting towards him. "This is a longshot, but... Do you know a guy name Eoin Lynch?"

"Lynch?" Eoin asked, smirking a bit. "Yeah. I know him. Why?"

She frowned a little. "My sister, the Leopard you saw at the bar, has a personal thing against him. Do you know where he's living?"

"Nah." Eoin said. "Lost track O'him long ago." He paused. "Yer sister? A Leopard?"

"I'm adopted." Amelie said, shaking her head. "And... Eoin killed our father, so she's out to get revenge."

"Say..." Eoin started, turning away from the door. "You're THE Amelie McLaughlin? From the gang?"

"Yeah."

"If she's the one that wants revenge so much, why's the gang named after you?" Eoin asked, honestly confused on that subject.

She paused, then shrugged. "I won the coin toss." She said, laughing.

He snorted. "Figures. Anyway, G'luck finding this Lynch character." Eoin said, quickly opening the door and stepping out. Once the door was shut, he sighed loudly. "Christ."

He started down the hall, towards the door. He stared at the ground the whole way. Jesus, SHE'S Amelie?

Someone cleared their throat. He looked up and saw the Leopardess from the club waiting for him to move out of her way. "S'cuse me," He said, stepping side.

"You're excused." The woman said in a business-like manner. As soon as Eoin's hand touched the door, he heard her again. "Get back to your gang, Lynch."

She said his name as though it was a swear-word. He glanced back over his shoulder, but she was gone, heading towards Amelie's room.

Ah, shit.

When he made it back to the Safehouse, everyone took no notice of him. Except Logan, whose clothing was a bit ruffled from a scrape back near the pub. "Hey, Kid. Yer alive."

"Yeah." Eoin said, walking over to a chair and sitting. He smacked his forhead with the heel of his hand. "Wish I wasn't, though."

"Well? What about that girl at the club?" Sly asked.

"Tch. Pog mo thoin, Cooper. 'Least I ain't leavin' M'friends for a lady." Eoin said. "That chick at the club," He started. "It was Amelie."

Ronan spat out some of the booze that Logan had supplied him with. "Wait, what!"

"That was Amelie." Eoin said, glancing around at all of the blank faces.

"Well, lads." Eoin said, leaning forward. "What's our next move."

To Be Continued!


End file.
